<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fight (Even When You feel like You Can't) by Imalmostmeagain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498892">Fight (Even When You feel like You Can't)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imalmostmeagain/pseuds/Imalmostmeagain'>Imalmostmeagain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Health Issues, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imalmostmeagain/pseuds/Imalmostmeagain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Genevieve "Evie" Char, is a young girl growing up in a world that constantly feels against her. Through many trials and tribulations, she finds there's more to life than what was previously thought to believe. She continues despite the fact that all she wants to do is give up.</p><p>This story details Evie's journey through her tumultuous life and all that it entails.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Evie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>   Hello, this story is inspired on the 2009 movie called Precious which is based on the novel: Push by Sapphire. Almost 90% of the dialogue in this chapter follows the movie. However, once I get passed the parts inspired by the film, you'll see a lot more of my writing incorporated into the story. Precious (2009) is a great film and I recommend that you guys watch it or at least google the premise. However, this film is not for everyone as it does get a little graphic and mentions and shows things such as child abuse, sexual abuse, and rape. With that being said, his story is definitely gonna be heavily focused on Evie and her life growing up in Harlem 1987.<br/>As I add more chapter, I'll add the appropriate tags as well.</p><p>The bold is Evie's teacher speaking, the principle, and Evil Queen.<br/>The Italics are Evie's thoughts and actions <br/>The asterisks are actions              </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Harlem, New York 1987</p><p> </p><p>*<em>Evie narrating as she walks into school</em>*</p><p>            My name is Genevieve “Evie” Christina Char. I wish I had a boyfriend who was really nice. And I wanna be on the cover of a magazine. But first, I wanna be a fashion designer. Momma said that I can’t dress. Plus, she says who wanna see my dumbass on a magazine anyway.</p><p>
  <em>                                                         *Evie is sitting in chemistry, trying to listen to her teacher while other students are creating a commotion. *</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>Alright class, who wants to go first?! Okay, Keisha, you can go first! Alright, James, you can do number two!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>*I like chemistry, I don’t necessarily speak much in class, but I still enjoy it.” </em>
  <strong>“Alright, number 7 goes to John.” </strong>
  <em>“Every day I teII myself something's gonna happen. Like, I'm gonna break through. Or somebody's gonna break through to me. I'm gonna be normal and pay attention and sit in the front of the class.” <strong>“</strong></em>
  <strong>Balancing equations<em>…” </em></strong>
  <em>“Someday” “</em>
  <strong>is something you can eventually learn to do in your head.” </strong>
</p><p><strong>“</strong><em>I like Mrs. Wicker. I pretend that she’s my mom and that we Iive somepIace Iike Westchester. I think she likes me to; I can tell by her</em> eyes. <em>She’s aIways Iooking</em></p><p>
  <em> at me and smiIing at me.”</em>
</p><p><em>*2 students start getting loud, disrupting the class* </em><strong>“Boys! Boys! Boys!” “</strong>First, I ain’t ya boy. And second, why don’t you mind yo business!”<strong> “First, you’re disrupting<em> my class! </em>And second, you’re <em>my</em> students, so you <em>will</em> shut up and listen!”, shouts Mrs. Wicker.</strong></p><p><strong>“Sierra, complete number 12 please.” </strong>* Student walks in and delivers a letter to Mrs. Wicker. Mrs. Wicker reads the letter as she asks a question.* <strong>“I assume everyone did Monday’s assignment, yes?</strong>” *Some students say yes, while others respond no* “<strong>And why not? Evie, can you get your things and come here please?”</strong> *Evie slowly gathers her things and walks to the front of the class.* <strong>“You’re needed in the principal’s office”,</strong> states Mrs. Wicker as she gives Evie the letter and a small smile. Evie takes the letter and reciprocates the small smile back to her teacher. “OOOOO, Go tO tHe PrInCiPaL’s OfFiCe!!!” yells one of Evie’s classmates. <strong>“Alright, settle down class</strong>” demands Mrs. Wicker as Evie slowly leaves the classroom.</p><p>           </p><p>                             *Evie settles down into one of the office chairs as she waits to be called in. After waiting for about 10 minutes, she hears her principal yell*</p><p><strong>“SEND GENEVIEVE IN HERE!”</strong> “She’s ready for you now” *<em>Evie nods slightly at Ms. Taylor, the secretary. as she walks into the principal’s office, Mrs. Lichtenstein.</em> *  </p><p><strong>“Hello, Evelyn. Do you know why I called you in here today?”</strong> <em>*Evie shakes her head “no”.*</em> <strong>“I called you in here because so far this quarter, you have missed 15 days out of the 25 days that school has been in session."</strong> *<em>Evie nervously looks Mrs. Lichtenstein in her eyes as she continues*</em> <strong>"Last quarter, you missed 110 days out of 180 days. What happened, Genevieve?”</strong> “I skipped school, Mrs. Lichenstein”. <strong>“Do you have any other thoughts about your situation, Genevieve?”</strong> *<em>Evie continues to nervously stare at Mrs. Lichtenstein while her right leg begins to bounce fiercely</em>. * <strong>“Evie?”</strong> “Am I in trouble?”, Evie softly asks. “Okay, I need to get back to chemistry” she announces as she picks her bag off the floor. <strong>“Sit down, Genevieve. Sit down right now!”</strong> <em>*Evie turns around and places her bag back onto the floor as she gently sits back down to face her principal. *</em> “<strong>We should have a parent-teacher's conference with me, you, and your parents.”</strong> “My parents are busy.” <strong>“All right. Well then, how about if I come to your house?"</strong></p><p>“lf I were you, I wouldn't.” <strong>“I... I'm going to have to suspend you.”</strong> Evie stood up as she yelled, “That isn't fair! I don’t do nothing! I do my work! My grades are good!” <strong>“Is something going on at home? lf something's going on at home, I want you to tell me right now.”</strong> Evie couldn’t tell her the actual reasons she missed so many days… the many days were she was beaten so harshly that she didn’t know if she would make it through the night or the days where she was so violently ill that she couldn’t roll over in bed without vomiting. She couldn’t tell her those reasons, she wouldn’t understand.</p>
<hr/><p>Evie’s home- 5:57pm</p><p>
  <strong>SMALL TRIGGER WARNING</strong>
</p><p>               *Evie was at home washing dishes with her back turned to her mother. Her father was out working and would be home around 10:15pm. *</p><p><strong>“Evie…. did you play my numbers?</strong>”, questioned her mother Grimhilde, or the Evil Queen as she was best known as, from her seat in front of her mirror. “Mhmm, I played the number, but I couldn’t box it though," states Evie as she puts a pot in the drying rack. Angered that her daughter didn’t follow through, Evil Queen picked up on of the small hardcovered books sitting on the fold out dinner table next to her and hurls it at the back of Evie’s head. Evie drops to the floor, where her head slightly hits the ground and knocks her out.</p><p>Evie has a flashback to where her father throws her down onto the bed and after stripping her and forcing himself onto her.</p><p>She disassociates, daydreams to a future where she is a big fashion designer who is at a red-carpet event getting her picture taken. She’s smiling and greeting everyone, “Hi guys, oh you know I love you.” She blows a kiss to the crowd and begins to twirl in her fabulous red and black dress. However, something starts to rain on her parade, quite literally. Evie is brought back to her reality by her mother pouring ice cold water in her face. She gasps and raises to a sitting position as her mother walks away claiming <strong>“I ain’t gonna say it no more. Get UP!”</strong></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Alternative</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evie gets some interesting news from her principal along with some other information.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is gonna be in parts, mainly because I have work. I'm gonna post part two later tonight after work. This is a long chapter but that's mainly because it has a lot of dialogue. Lemme know what you guys think</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2-</strong>
</p><p>Evie’s Home- around 7 pm</p><p>*It’s been about an hour since the Evil Queen had thrown the book at the back of Evie’s head. Evie was currently in the kitchen cooking. There was knockwurst cooking on the stove, the sauerkraut was being warmed up in a pan, and the potato salad was in a ceramic bowl next to the stove. The Evil Queen was parked in front of the tv watching her old beauty pageant videos. Evie was trying to clean the dishes as she cooked. *</p><p>
  <em>*The apartment buzzer goes off once, then 2 more times after about 5 seconds*</em>
</p><p><strong>“Tell those assholes to stop ringing my bell” *</strong><em>Besides my parent’s friends, no ever rings the doorbell besides crackheads. Why they always fucking with us?*  </em>*BUZZZZ!!!* “Stop ringing the goddamn buzzers, motherfuckers!”, Evie says into the speaker. <em>*Gives the Isle a bad name* </em>*BUZZZZ!!!* BUZZZZ!!!* <strong>“Press <em>listen,</em> stupid” *</strong><em>Evie stares at her mom as she presses the listen button* </em><strong>“It's Sandra Lichtenstein for Genevieve and Mrs. Grimhilde Fischer.” “Who is that Evie?” </strong>questioned the Evil Queen, who was getting increasingly more annoyed with the exchange taking place. “just…somebody from school”, whispered Evie. “What do you want Mrs. Liechtenstein?” <strong>“Genevieve, I want to talk to you about your education.” “86 that bitch”, whispered the Evil Queen. </strong><em>*My mother doesn’t want people to see how she really lives. And that's just what this visit is gonna result in.* “</em>Get outta here Mrs. Liechtenstein” <em><strong>“</strong></em><strong>All right, Genevieve, I spoke to Mrs. Wicker, and she told me that you're one of her best chemistry students.” </strong>Grimhilde continues to whisper to Evie,<strong> “if your dumbass don’t get that bitch away from here…” “...like a, like a potential for chemistry” continued Mrs. Liechtenstein. “So I called Mrs. McKnight from Higher Education Alternative: Each One Teach One. It's an alternative school. Genevieve, are you listening to me?” </strong>“yeah.” <strong>“Okay. Mrs. McKnight. Each One Teach One. It's located at the 11th floor, Hotel Theresa, 125th Street.” </strong></p><p>At this point the Evil Queen abruptly stands up, causing Evie to look to her right in fear. <strong>“get. rid of that. bitch.” “The semester started a few days ago, so you're not too late. Eleventh floor</strong>.”  “Okay, Iheardyouthefirsttime.Thankyou”, Evie quickly rushes out. <strong>“Okay”,</strong> finishes Mrs. Liechtenstein as she turns away to leave. <em>* I’m not really sure what an alternative school is, but I feel I wanna know. My heart is all warm inside. Mrs. Wicker thinks I'm a good student. l knew she liked me.* </em>As Evie stands in the kitchen taking in everything Mrs. Liechtenstein just told her, Evil Queen crosses the room and grabs a frying pan sitting on the sink and slams it across Evie’s back. *<em>Evie’s eyes well up with tears as she gasps out in pain but can’t do much as the Evil Queen grabs a hold on the upper part of Evie’s left arm and begins to shake her a bit.*</em> <strong>“School ain't gonna help none! Take your ass upstairs now!”</strong> cried the Evil Queen as she roughly pushed Evie into the direction of the stairs.</p><p><strong>“Who the fuck does she think she is? So I guess you think you cute now, right? Ol’ Uppity bitch. You should have kept your fucking mouth shut! You think you something fucking special? Fuck you and fuck her !! “[</strong>Mrs. Liechtenstein] , rants the Evil Queen as she sits back down in her chair that’s in front of the TV. <strong>“Evie! Evie, </strong>(she kicks the small folding table over)<strong> Evie! Get down here, bitch!”</strong> <em>*Evie walks down the stairs with her right hand on the small of her back and stops on the landing, looking down at her mother*</em></p><p><strong>“You brought that nosy bitch up in my house! You...Why would you bring that bitch up in here?”</strong> <em>"I didn't bring her here.“</em> “<strong>Well, why the fuck did she ring my buzzer? l can't hear you, Evie. Since you got so much motherfucking mouth, and you’re gonna bring a bitch up in my house, why would that bitch ring my goddamn buzzer? “</strong><em>I didn't tell her to come here</em>”, states Evie as her right leg begins to steadily bounce. “<strong>See, I think right now, you feel like you're becoming a grown woman. 'Cause of that shit you pulled in the kitchen. I should've really fucked you up, but I let you walk away, and I let you come get yourself together. But, bitch, I'm gonna let you know if you ever pull that shit on me again, that will be your last motherfucking day standing, I promise you that. You gonna send a nosy bitch to my motherfucking buzzer? Talking about some higher education? You're a dummy, bitch, you will never know shit</strong>.<strong> Don't nobody want you. Don't nobody need you. You done fucked around and fucked my motherfucking man. Bitch, you know what? See, I think you</strong> (she grabs her chest)...<strong> I think you're trying me. l think you're really trying to fuck with me.  And you're gonna stand up there and look down at me like you're a motherfucking woman. l'm gonna show you what real women do, bitch. See, you don't know what real motherfucking women do. Real motherfucking women sacrifice. l should've aborted your motherfucking ass. 'Cause you ain't shit.</strong> <em>*Evie’s right leg violently starts to shake and her breathing gets a little quicker as she continues to listen to the verbal barrage her mother is throwing at her<strong>*</strong></em><strong> l knew it the day the doctors put you in my goddamn hand you wasn't a goddamn thing, and you have that smirk on your face, bitch? Get it off your fucking face!”</strong>, screams the Evil Queen as she throws a glass bottle in Evie’s direction. <strong>“Now smile about that! Smile about that, you dumb bitch!” </strong><em>*Evie’s bouncing leg accidentally knocks down the slipper that was perched precariously on the step in front of her towards the Evil Queen.* </em>The Evil queen sighs deeply before stating<em>, <strong>“I’m gonna kill you bitch”</strong>. *Evie turns and runs up the stairs as fast as she possibly can before her mother gets to her. Unfortunately, it was not enough*</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Trigger Warning- Child Abuse</strong>
</p><p>Once at the top of the stairs, the Evil Queen grabs the upper part of Evie’s right arm and yanks her towards her. Evie yelps as she is yanked back towards her mother. Scared to look up, she does so any ways and can see the pure rage in her mother’s eyes, not an ounce of love visible. She tries to shield herself as the back of her mother’s hand collides with her right cheek, causing her eyes to water. If not for the strong hold on her arm, surely Evie would’ve been knocked to the floor. The Evil Queen proceeds to push Evie into the wall behind her, further aggravating the bruise on her back that was forming from being hit with the pan, and punches Evie in her stomach. The tears that were in Evie’s eyes spill over as she grabs her abdomen and hunches over. Evil Queen takes advantage of Evie being in this position and decides to land a hit on Evie’s already abused back. The blow causes Evie to lose her breath and fall to her knees all while still clutching her stomach. One, then two kicks land on Evie’s ribs as she attempts to catch her breath. Evie’s crying now but this does nothing to stop the Evil Queen from grabbing Evie by her long, brown locks and dragging her to the closet in the hallway. Still holding her by her hair, the Evil Queen forcefully pushes Evie into the tiny closet. “<strong>Just wait till your father gets home” </strong>she seethes and slams the door in Evie’s face, engulfing her in darkness. Evie read the clock as she was being dragged into the closet- 8:15 pm. She was gonna have to wait 2 hours for her father to get home, as if this wasn’t hell enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again, We wont see any of the other descendants characters till maybe next chapter, definitely by chapter 4 at the latest though. I listened to TransEvie about putting the trigger warning before the section that it was in. If you guys have any questions or concerns, don't be afraid to comment in the comment section.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Alternative part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evie's punishment isn't over yet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Trigger Warning- Child Abuse<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>             After about 10 minutes, Evie’s tears began to subside. Her back still hurt and her cheek still stung but her breathing was getting better and that’s all she could ask for at the moment. The closet in the hallway wasn’t that big, being that the dimensions of the closet were 4x4, Evie only had about 16 sq ft to stand in. And seeing as Evie was 5”4 with a wingspan of about 5”7, she really did not have enough room to move. As the time passed, Evie grew increasingly worried as she knew that her father would not be happy. He hated having to come home and directly discipline Evie after work because he was tired and hungry, which only fueled his anger more. <em>*Evie’s mind started to drift until she heard the faint sound of the front door closing.*</em> After about 5 minutes she could hear her father slam down his things as he began to shout <strong>“<em>GOD DAMN IT!! What the fuck is wrong with that child! Huh!? She’s ALWAYS FUCKING DOING SOMETHING”</em></strong> <strong>“I’m not sure but you better get your child”.</strong> <strong><em>“My child...MY CHILD! Estoy harto de ese niño. ve ... ve a buscarme el negro! Yes, THE BLACK ONE!!”</em></strong> <em>*Evie’s eyes widened as she listened to what was happening beyond the door. Now Evie definitely couldn’t breathe. Evie was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her father’s thunderous footsteps bounding up the two flights of stairs and a door that was separating them* </em>Julio Char, Evie’s father, yanked open the closet door and stood before his daughter. It was at this moment that her mother decided to return with what her father had asked for - “the black one”.” The black one” was an old, black leather belt that her father would use to hit her sometimes. It was thick and at minimum: would leave welts, at it’s worse: scars. Evie never knew what the aftermath would be with ol’ reliable; all she knew was that either way, it was never good.</p><p>            Julio graciously accepted the old belt and a kiss from his wife, who smirked at Evie as her father wrapped the belt around his right hand. <strong>“Leave.”</strong> That was all the Evil Queen needed to hear before she all but floated down the stairs towards the living room, leaving her scared and frightened daughter alone with her raging, tired husband. <strong>“Have fun you two”</strong>, she singsonged as she waved her hand, not looking back. <em>*Evie’s eyes never lost their wideness as she looked from her mother and father.* </em><strong>“ So you think you can just bring anybody to <em>my</em> house to judge your mother and I’s parenting skills huh?!</strong> “No, Papa, I didn’t” “<strong>Cállate!</strong>” He grabbed Evie’s right arm, which holds her in place while he raises his right hand high over his head. <strong>“Your mother </strong><em>(WHIP, hits her across her back)</em><strong> and I </strong>(WHIP)<strong> work </strong><em>(WHIP, hits across her left arm)</em><strong> too </strong><em>(WHIP)</em><strong> damn </strong><em>(WHIP, hits her back again)</em><strong> hard </strong><em>(WHIP WHIP, smacks her stomach and chest)</em><strong> for </strong>(<em>WHIP</em>)<strong> you to </strong><em>(WHIP, smacks her legs)</em><strong> be </strong>(<em>WHIP, hits her arms again)</em><strong> this </strong><em>(WHIP</em><strong>) way. Ungrateful! </strong><em>(WHIP WHIP, criss-cross along her back)</em> <em>*Evie has tears steadily streaming down her face as she yelps in pain* </em>“Bu..but Papa I…I didn’t” “<strong>DIDN’T I SAY TO SHUT UP!? That’s another problem. You </strong><em>(WHIP)</em><strong> NEVER </strong><em>(WHIP</em>)<strong> LISTEN </strong><em>(WHIP)<strong>!</strong></em><strong> *</strong>Julio throws Evie on the ground.<strong>* “But get one thing straight, we <em>will </em></strong><em>(WHIP, hits her stomach again)</em><strong> get rid of the problem, one way </strong><em>(WHIP, hits her legs)</em><strong> or another” </strong><em>(WHIP, last blow hits her arms).</em><strong> “Do I make myself clear? </strong><em>*Evie is hyperventilating at this point and is struggling to breathe, let alone speak*</em> Julio grabs Evie by the front of her shirt and forces her to look him in the eye. <strong>“Do. I. Make. Myself. CLEAR?!”, </strong>he questioned angrily. “Ye…yes Papa.” <strong>“Good.”</strong> And with that he slightly throws Evie to the ground, where she stumbles to regain her footing. “Get outta my face<em>” *Evie nods slightly as she tries to limp to her room as fast as possible. Once she finally makes it, she collapses onto the floor and silently cries. She couldn’t risk her father hearing her make a noise: once he said to get out of his face, he meant he did not want to see or hear her either.*</em></p>
<hr/><p>            Once the Evil Queen locked Evie in the closet, she made her way downstairs where she made herself a drink and made her husband a plate. It would be two hours before he got home so she had time to calm down. After all, frowning causes wrinkles and wrinkles take away your youth and beauty. For the next two hours, Evil Queen kept herself occupied by viewing her old pageant videos starting from the very first one. She only made it through about 3 of them before her husband stepped through the door. “Hi Beautiful, how was your day?”, he asks as he’s taking off his shoes. She paused her video and looked up at her husband before letting out a deep sigh. “My day was going well before that child off yours brought home some nosy bitch from her school. She wanted to talk about how we basically failed our daughter because <em>she </em>skipped school and how that reflects on us as parents. She came to <em>our</em> house and called <em>us</em> bad parents<em>, </em>stated the Evil Queen.<strong>“<em>GOD DAMN IT!! What the fuck is wrong with that child! Huh!? She’s ALWAYS FUCKING DOING SOMETHING”</em></strong> <strong>“I’m not sure but you better handle your child” <em>“My child...MY CHILD! Estoy harto de ese niño. ve ... ve a buscarme el negro! Yes, THE BLACK ONE!!” </em></strong>The Evil Queen knew exactly what she was doing, she was supplying the fuel that would light the flame. Her husband was already tired and hungry from work, all she had to do was get that little spark glowing.</p><p>            The Evil Queen slightly smirked as she walked past the closet that she trapped her child in to go get what her husband had asked for- “the black one”. She could hear him thunder up the steps and decided to quickly grab what she was looking for so that she didn’t miss the look on Evie’s face when her father opened the door. Lo and behold, she made it just in time. She handed Julio the belt and gave him a soft kiss and smirked at Evie whose eyes were wide with fear. As he wrapped the belt around his right hand, he told her to leave. This was all she needed to hear before she glided down the steps to the living room. <strong>“Have fun you two”</strong>, she singsonged as she waved her hand, not looking back.</p><p>          She made it down the stairs and settled down in front of her mirror. At first, she couldn’t hear much besides the sound of leather making contact with skin. “<strong>Ungrateful!” </strong>was the first clear word she could hear and at that she nodded. She sacrificed a lot with that child with nothing to show for it: she was just as ungrateful and unappreciative as ever these days. But they would fix that in due time. As she was applying her under eye cream, she could her Evie yelp in pain as the belt kissed her skin. Evil Queen could not help but to smile evilly, after all, Evie was getting what she deserved. She got up and placed her husband’s plate into the microwave so that it was ready when he walked down the stairs. After a few more minutes and the sounds of the belt and Evie yelping subsided, Julio walked down the stairs with the black belt in hand and roughly fell into his chair that was in front of the TV. Evil Queen grabbed his plate and walked over to her husband. <strong>“Hi Baby, you did a good job with her. Now have something to eat.”</strong> With everything that happened, Evil Queen was beyond thrilled… she got more than she wanted with Evie being punished by her and by her father with the belt. Overall, she felt that she was the luckiest woman in the world right now.</p>
<hr/><p>Translation:I'm sick of that child. go ... go get me the black one! -I got it from google translate so correct me if there's any errors. Julio Char is my own character. Sofia Carson, the actress that plays Evie, is Latin and I didn't want to erase that identity. I couldn't find a Spanish Disney villain that I liked and I didn't want to tarnish any of the good Spanish characters like Tulio and Miguel from The Road to El Dorado. So I made one up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. New Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This chapter contains a small section of assault and implied sexual assault.</p><hr/><p>*11:33 p.m. in the Char household*</p><p>            At this point, Evie had stopped crying and was laying prone on her bedroom floor. Evie slowly stood up and went to her drawer to pull out a fresh set of clothes to sleep in- a long t shirt, panties, and simple black leggings. <em>* Maybe a warm bathe will ease the pain* </em>Evie peeked around her door to make sure that her parents, especially her father, weren’t upstairs. Evie quickly made the very small right hand turn out of her room to get to the bathroom. Once inside, she locked the door and started the running the hot water. As she waited for the tub to fill, she slowly stripped her clothes till she was in her underwear and looked in the mirror. “She ran her hands across her stomach as she turned to look at her back- amongst the red welts was a big, purple, almost black bruise that was speckled with red dots around the edge. She added some cold water to the tub before gently getting in and letting put a small sigh of relief. Evie was exhausted and allowed her body to relax as she let her thoughts run. <em>*Alternative school. I’m not sure what that is but I hope it’s worth it. I want it to be worth it. Maybe I’ll finally be able to make Mother and Papa proud…or at least happy. I…I want to be happy.* </em>15 minutes went by before Evie could feel the water start to get cold. She got out the tub and walked in front of the mirror and dried off. The bruise on her back was still large and angry but at least the welts on her skin weren’t so red anymore. “This’ll have to do for now” she whispered to no one in particular as she got dressed. Evie brushed her teeth, washed her face, made sure her clothes were in the hamper, and that her towel was hung up before exiting the bathroom. As Evie closed her door and shut off her lights and laid in bed, Mrs. Wicker came to mind. “You really need to get some rest, you have such a big day ahead of you tomorrow. And remember, Mommy loves you.” It was things like these that gave her hope- tomorrow was a brand-new day after all; only difference is that now she had an alternative.</p><hr/><p>                                                                                                                      *7:30 am*</p><p>Evie was awake and was getting ready for her first day of alternative school. She got up and went to the bathroom. She didn’t have to worry about her Papa at this time because he was usually either walking out the door for work or just finishing his breakfast before being on his way. Her Mother was more worried about her beauty sleep at this time so as long as Evie didn’t make too much noise then she was usually in the clear. At around 7:50 a.m is when Evie quickly made her way down the stairs, grabbed her backpack that was by the couch and left. As she was walking out the door, she heard her Mother’s footsteps on the stairs and her saying <strong>“Where are you going? Where are you going? Make sure you play my 852 and tell them to box it. And get some kitty litter. Queenie, where you at?” </strong>Evie could hear her but didn’t respond as she was already out the door. Once outside by the side of the apartment building, she ran into an old friend. Young Dizzy Tremaine sat outside on a red milk crate with a doll in one hand and some small paints in the other. It was getting cold and the clothes she had on were a little big and tattered, but she didn’t mind. She stood up as soon as she saw Evie. “Evie, when are we gonna play?” <em>“Hi Dizzy, aren’t you supposed to be in school?</em>” “You said we were gonna play” <em>“We can play after I get out of school, okay?”</em> Evie didn’t slow down as she ruffled Dizzy’s hair and gave her a quick hug and a smile goodbye. Even though Dizzy was 11 years old, Evie tried to make sure she kept her “promise” because Dizzy was still young enough to have hope and others around her, Evie couldn’t take that away from her. By 8:30, Evie was standing outside Hotel Theresa and nervously looked on. <em>*It’s now or never* </em>Evie took the elevator up to the 11<sup>th</sup> floor as she was instructed and took a dep breath. Once she heard the elevator ding signaling that she was on the right floor, she exited and made her way to the lady standing at the front desk on the floor.</p><p>            <em>“Hi,”</em> Evie nervously spoke,<em> “I’m looking for an alternative school”.</em> <strong>“Hi Sweetie, my name is Belle. This is “Each One, Teach One.” This is an alternative school”.</strong> <em>“Uhm, can I ask you a question?”</em> <strong>“Sure, sweetie, what’s your question?”</strong> <em>“What exactly is an alternative school? A lady at my old school told me to come here … Hotel Theresa, said it’s an alternative school.” </em>“Well, an alternative school, it's like a choice. It's a different way of doing things. <em>* Evie nodded as she listened to what Belle was saying*</em> “<strong>So, I need your discharge papers saying that they discharged you.”</strong> <em>“Oh, well, I got kicked out of school cause I missed too many days.”</em> <strong>“Well, I still need your discharge papers, otherwise we can't let you in.” </strong><em>“Oh, Mrs. Liechtenstein didn’t say anything about that.”</em><strong> “Oh, so you’re the one she called about. Genevieve C. Char?” </strong><em>* “Mhmm”, Evie nodded nervously.* <strong>”</strong></em><strong>They already sent over<br/>your discharge papers and stuff.” </strong>At that, Evie perked up slightly<em>,“I can could start today?”</em>, she asked eagerly. <strong>“Yeah. Are you currently receiving AFDC?”</strong> “My mother gets AFDC for me.” <strong>So your mother has custody of you and you're on her budget? Okay, well, I’m gonna need a copy of your mother's budget, and a copy of your phone bill and your utility bill. We gotta give you a few tests, test your reading and your math level, see where to place you. To enter into the GED classes, you have to get an 8.0 or better on the TABE.”</strong></p><p><strong>            *</strong><em>There's always something wrong with these tests. These tests paint a picture of me with no brain. Maybe that’s why Mother is always disappointed in me and why Papa can’t stand being in the same room as me for more than 5 minutes unless he has too. Just worthless* </em>Evie has taken the tests and is walking home at this point<em>. *Sometimes I wish I was dead. I'll be okay, I guess, 'cause I'm looking up. I'm looking up for a piano to fall (She sadly chuckles). Or a desk, couch, TV...anything really. Always something in my way. *</em></p><p>
  <strong>SMALL TRIGGER WARNING-ASSAULT (NONGRAPHIC)</strong>
</p><p>Evie walks by a group consisting of 3 teen boys, not really paying attention. “Yeah yeah” “<strong><em>That ain't the only thing that's gonna fucking kill you. Hustling in these streets gonna kill you.</em></strong>” <strong>“lt is what it is… AYOO”</strong> <em>* Then my mind comes back down to Earth. *</em> One of the boys runs up to Evie and puts his right around Evie’s shoulders <strong>“What’s up Mama”</strong> Evie’s body tenses slightly at the contact. <strong>“So, when you gon let me and my boys hit it?” </strong>“Yeah Ma. You kinda cute”<strong> states the other as he tries to caress Evie’s face, at least before she pulled away. The frist boy slides his hand down Evie’s back as he continues talking and licking his lips “Yeah Ma you kinda cute” This action causes Evie to slightly wince in pain as his hand brushed against the bruise on her back. <em>*</em></strong><em>I wish they'd leave me alone.* <strong>“Hey man, leave her alone, can’t you see that she doesn’t want to be here? Let her go home.” </strong></em>The third and last guy of the group seemed to be the moral one- trying to steer his friends in the right direction, which was hard to come by in the Isle. The first boy looked to his friend and then to Evie and backed up and apologized,” <strong>I’m sorry. I won’t bother you again. I promise” </strong>“Hey, I’m sorry too. That’s no way to treat someone, and I shouldn’t have tried to touch you”. Evie didn’t respond or show any strong emotions as the guys were leaving. However, she did happen to look back as the third guy, the moral one, gave her a small smile and head nod. Evie returned the gesture, silently thanking him.</p><hr/><p>Next Morning- 8:00 a.m.</p><p>Evie was up and, in the shower, getting ready for her first official day of school. She quickly brushed her teeth in the shower to save herself some time. Once out the shower, she put on some clothes- blue jeans, a long-sleeved gray shirt with a black leather jacket over it, and some simple black Chuck Taylor shoes. She left her hair down but made sure that it was brushed. She looked into her mirror and sighed deeply. “today’s the day. it’s gonna be okay” she told herself as she stood up and read the clock- 8:30 a.m.</p><p>Evie quickly made her way down the stairs- like she did every morning and grabbed her bag. She could hear her stomach grumbling but ignored it. Her Mother was probably awake, and all Evie wanted to do was get away from her. <strong>“Evie, come give Mommy a hand”,</strong> she heard her Mother say a little breathlessly. She was gonna make it out the door, she was gonna make it. However, as she reached for the doorknob, she felt a hard yank on her left arm. <strong>”I know you hear your mother asking for help”</strong>, her father said sternly. <em>*Evie’s eyes widened at the sight of her father*</em> “Papa, what are you doing here? I.. I thought you would be at work.” <strong>“Got to take a well-deserved break and sleep in early a bit today. So again, I ask, why aren’t you upstairs helping your mother?” </strong>“Ca...can’t you help her? You know, since you’re here?”, Evie asked a little too hopefully. Julio shook Evie a little bit and pushed her towards the stair <strong>“GO!”</strong> Evie reluctantly made her trek up the stairs to her parents room where she was “needed”, <em>*I wish she'd stop this shit.* </em></p><p><em>Evie is almost at school by 8:53 a.m. *</em>The other day I cried. I felt stupid. But you know what? Fuck that day. That's why God, or whoever, makes new days. Still hungry, though.* Evie passes by a restaurant and can smell the food in the air. She stops for a minute and tries to think of the last day she had something to eat. <em>*It’s Wednesday so that means Sunday is probably the last day I had something to eat, I should probably work on that.*</em> Evie finally makes it to Hotel Theresa and takes the elevator to the 11<sup>th</sup> floor. She silently greats Belle, who’s on the phone and quietly gives her directions to her new classroom. Evie sits in the hall that’s right outside the classroom as a wave of nausea hits her. It takes everything in her power to keep from throwing up, but she manages. As she sits and waits, Dorothea Marraine exits and begins to speak with her. <strong>“Are </strong><strong>you in ABE?”</strong>  “Yes.” <strong>“Tick tock, time's a-wasting”</strong>, she says in a cheery tone. She walks away and stands by the entrance of the door. After about 10 seconds of waiting, she walks back to Evie and asks <strong>“What's your name?”</strong> <em>“Genevieve.”</em> <strong>“Are you coming in dear? That door closes in 20 seconds.” </strong><em>*Evie stood up and sighed...This is it."* </em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Facts of Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>“How are you guys doing today? You guys know that you are in the ABE class. This is not GED. This is to get you ready for your GED.”</strong> As Evie walks into the room, everyone looks back to see her. Dorothea Marraine pointed to a seat at the very front of the class for Evie to sit in. <strong>“These journals are very important to this class, so do not forget them. You will need to use them every day that you are here. They are the key to this class. Jay, its 9:07 am. You’re late.”</strong> “You're the one who said breakfast is the most important meal of the day”, Jay stated as he smiled and gave Carlos a fist bump as he took his sit next to Evie. <strong>“Tomorrow, that door will be locked at 9:00. Alright, I want you to state your name, where you were born, your favorite color, something you do well and why you're here. I’ll go first.”</strong> “Hey, you knew here?”, Jay whispered to Evie. “<em>Mhmm”</em>. Evie responded with a slight nod. “Cool”, Jay smiled at her. <strong>“Dorothea Marraine. My favorite color is light blue. I sing well. And I'm here because I love to teach. <em>*</em></strong><em>She likes to sing.*</em> “Audrey?” <em>* I wish I could sing. Go to church and sing in the choir.*  </em><strong>“Show em how it’s done”.</strong> “All right. My name is Audrey Rose Prinze. <em>*Someone snickers*</em> Problem? I should smack her. I was born her in Harlem, New York, and my favorite color is pink. And I dance well. My mother, she used to have a studio over on 7th Avenue. Before she got sick, she taught me everything. So I'm here to get my math up, so I can get my GED.” <em>“My name is Jay Sultain. l was born in the Bronx. Still live there. My favorite color's gold. I can play tourney real good. Friend of mine told me about Each One Teach One, so I came here to stay out of trouble.</em> “So you came to Harlem to stay out of trouble, is that right, asked Carlos with a smile. <em>“Yeah, yeah”,</em> states Jay. “My name's Carlos DeVil. My favorite color is red.” <em>“Tell us where you’re born first,”</em> states Audrey. “l was born here in Harlem. My favorite color is red. I’m good with computers and technology and stuff. I came here because I have a little trouble focusing on stuff sometimes which kinda messes with my grades.” “<strong>Mmm good. Chad?”</strong> “This is bullshit.” <strong>“Mmm you think so? Genevieve?</strong>” *<em>Evie looks up at her teacher* “Uhh can I skip too?”,</em> she gently asks. <strong>“Mal?”</strong> “Okay, I’m Mal. Heyy.” This causes the class to softly laugh. “My favorite color is purple, and my ambition is to have my own art gallery.” <em>“Tell us where you come from and why you came to this school”,</em> states Audrey who was still laughing from Mal’s greeting. “I was born in Kings County Hospital, but my mother moved us to Harlem when I was nine. I'm here to get my GED, and then...Well, I'm already into the art scene. I'm just trying to take care of this little education thing so I can move up.” <strong>“Let's begin. This is ABE.”</strong> *Evie raises her hand* “Uhm I changed my mind. Can I go now?” <em>*I wish I could sit in the back of the class again. *</em> “My name is Genevieve Christine Char. I go by Evie”, she states slowly. “I live in Harlem. I likethe color blue. And I had problems at my other school, so I came here.” <strong>“Something you do well?”</strong> “Mmmm, nothing,” Evie states with a gentle shake of her head. <strong>“Everybody's good at something</strong>. <strong>Come on.”</strong> ”Well, I can cook….I never really talked in class before, she gently speaks. <strong>“How does that make you feel?”</strong> “Here. It makes me feel here.” <strong>“Everybody open their journals. Write the date at the top of the page and write. I don't care if you spell everything wrong. l don't care if it's grammatically incorrect. But just write. Write anything that you're feeling. This class will be a</strong> revolving<strong> door</strong> <em>*She looks at Chad*</em>. <strong>Some of you will make it and some of you won't. Fifteen minutes. Go.</strong></p><p>As Evie walks home from her first day of school, thoughts are going through her mind at a mile a minute. *<em>Before, I got a A-minus at English, and I didn't have to say anything. Mrs. Marraine said we gonna read and write in our notebooks every day. How are we supposed to do that? But then she see the worry on my face and she says ,"The longest journey begins with a single step." Whatever the fuck that's supposed to mean.</em>*</p><hr/><p>            The next day of school, Mrs. Marraine has each student walk to the board to write a different letter of the alphabet. Mal walks to the board and writes the letter “B”… “Come on, come on, do the work. You love it, love it, learn it” she states as she walks back to her seat. <strong>“Chad?”</strong> “C” for Chad.” <em>“I got the "D," Mrs. Marraine,</em>” declares Carlos. “D” for dog”, states Chad. “<em>FG, tell his little-ass bitch that he doesn't know me”,</em> states Carlos as he sits down in his seat. Next, Audrey walks to the board and rights the letter “e” and quietly walks back to her seat. Just as quietly, Evie walks to the board and writes the letter “f”. They continue this process until they get to the letter “S”. It’s Jay’s turn again and as he’s finished writing, Chad brings it upon himself to comment, “S” for stupid.” Jay slowly walks to Chad and slaps him upside the head. This causes Chad to stand up and fight back, starting a small brawl in the classroom. Mrs. Marraine stands up and gets involved as Evie looks on shocked while Mal and Carlos cheer Jay on. <strong>“Hey, you stop it right now!”</strong> ”<em>You fucking...”</em> “He just hit me!”, shouts Chad. <em>“Shut the fuck up!”</em>, Jay states back.” “He just slapped me!”, Chad cries to the teacher.” She turns to Chad and tells him to <strong>“Get out.”</strong> Chad picks his things up and walks out the class still grumpy about the events that transpired. Mrs. Marraine turns to Jay and states <strong>“We don't fight in my class. Sit down.”</strong> After that, class continues to run smoothly.</p><p>Class lets out at 3p.m. yet Evie finds herself sitting in Mrs. Marraine’s office after class</p><p>            <strong>“Do you live with anybody?”</strong> “Yeah with my Mother and Papa.” <strong>“What do they do?”</strong> “She doesn't do anything. Papa works for a construction company… always building something, long hours.” <strong>I want you to read a page from this book. Try. All I need you to do is sound out these words for me. You don't have to know every word. You just have to... it doesn't matter if you stumble or... try for me... ...or trip up on it. You just need to say what you know.”</strong> Mrs. Marraine holds the book up for Evie. <strong>“Come on. You can do this. Try. Take it word by word.”</strong> <em>*Evie is getting increasingly nervous as she stares at the book.*</em> “<strong>Are you listening to me? I just wanna know where you are in your reading skills. Cause I'm looking at your test scores...”</strong> *<em>Evie continues to look at the book presented in front of her without making a sound.*</em> <strong>“I’m gonna call the nurse.”</strong> “No, I just get nervous”. “<strong>Evie, do you speak any other languages besides English?</strong>” “Mhmm<em>, *she nods her head slightly*</em> I can speak Spanish and German.” <strong>“Mmm, that makes more sense. Okay, I just want you to read the title. Just the title and that’s it.”</strong> “okay. 20 thou…thousand leagues under the se…ea”, Evie says quietly. <strong>“mmhm, good”,</strong> Mrs. Marraine smiles at Evie who slightly smiles back.</p><hr/><p>7:43 p.m. in the Char Household</p><p>            Grimhilde is sitting in her chair that’s in front of the tv, looking at herself in her small handheld mirror. Evie is in the kitchen washing the dishes, currently she was washing a frying pan/ skillet. The Evil Queen looks over her left shoulder to speak to Evie. “Bring your dumbass in here”. <em>*Evie turns off the faucet and walks over to her mother with the pan in her left hand*</em> <strong>“Where were you at this morning?”</strong> Grimhilde eyes the pan in Evie’s hand with caution, slightly worried that her daughter might do something. <strong>“You hear me talking to you? Where were you at this morning?” </strong>“School…I was at school.” <strong>“You lying whore.” “</strong>l'm not lying.” <strong>“You are. Welfare called here saying they’re gonna remove you from my budget cause you haven’t been attending school regularly.”</strong> “l told you I got kicked out. I’ve been home nearly every day for two weeks now.” <strong>“You ain’t told me nothing about no damn school today.”</strong> “l told you I was going to school this morning.” <strong>“You plan on putting some food in that frying pan?” </strong>And with that, Evie walked into the kitchen and slightly slammed the pan onto the stove. <strong>“Evie, you got something you wanna say”</strong> “No.” <strong>“Then don't be slamming shit down in here. You understand?”</strong> “Yes, ma'am.” <strong>“Mhmm, you need to forget about that school shit and take your ass down to the welfare.”</strong> “I'm getting a stipend from school.” “<strong>Fool, what the fuck is a stipend? What is that? Fuck a stipend. I said take your ass down to the welfare. You gotta be there by 7:00 a.m. in the morning if you wanna talk to somebody.”</strong> <em>*Evie sighed to herself as she continued washing the dishes.*</em> “<strong>You think you're too good now? ls that what it is? You think you is too good for the welfare? Hurry your ass up. l am in here fucking starving.  What are you gonna do if I die of starvation, huh? What are you gonna do then…oh I forgot….school. Each... What that bitch say? Each one do what? Each one teach one? Well, they don't know who the fuck they teaching, cause you can't learn shit. Keep on listening to them damn people. That's what's gonna get you fucked up…Evie, I'm. Hungry.” *</strong><em>Evie looked back slightly as she finished listening to her mother rant.* </em></p><p>At around 8:35p.m, Evie had finished cooking and placed her Mother’s plate on the small folding table in front of her- fried chicken, macaroni &amp; cheese, and mashed sweet potatoes. <strong>“You ain't cook no collard greens with the fucking fried chicken? Like, how am I supposed to eat fried chicken with no collard greens? And why in the fuck does the sweet potatoes have so much skin in it? You eat it. You come eat this shit.”</strong> “I’m..I’m not hungry though.” <strong>“Yes, you are. Evie, if you don't get this goddamn plate...You just fix mine when you get done. Since you fucked it up, you gonna eat it up. Hurry up and eat, Evie! l'm fucking hungry, too. And don't let it get cold, cause cold-ass fried chicken is nasty as shit.”</strong> With that being said, Evie grabbed the plate and sat in her father’s chair that was in front of the tv. She began to eat while watching the tv. She slowly got lost in her thoughts. As hungry as she was the other day, she didn’t want this food. It was too oily for her stomach so she knew she would probably feel nauseous later that night. At around 9:15p.m., Evie had just finished washing the dishes that her and her mother had used. She washed the pots and pans and placed a plate of food in the microwave for when her father got home. “ She looked at her mother who was asleep in her seat and grabbed the remote to turn off the tv. She slowly made her way into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. As she got into bed, all she could think about was how well today went. Mother could have beaten her for talking back and for ruining her dinner, but she didn’t. And for that Evie was grateful.</p><p>Tomorrow Morning- 7:12 am</p><p><strong>“Hi Evie, I’m Ms. Weiss. So, tell me about...tell me about your home life.”</strong> “There’s not much to really talk about.” <strong>“You're in a safe place. Just talk.</strong> <strong>What's going on? What's the first thing that comes to your mind when you think about home?”</strong> “I just wish I had my own TV, so I could watch it in my room. If I had my own TV, I wouldn't have to watch it with Mother.” <strong>“And what's it like, watching TV with your mother?”</strong> “Do you enjoy watching TV with your mother?” <strong>“l need to know about your home life. l need to know what it's like where you live.” “</strong>My mother’s like a snake in the grass. Quiet but stealthy. Just always watching. She just wants what’s best. She leaves the house to play her numbers or to do things for the community but sometimes, she’s just at home in front of her mirror.”<strong> “What about your father?” </strong>“Papa works most of the time. He leaves at like 7 in the morning, sometimes later, and doesn’t come home till around 10:30p.m. So, we don’t really spend as much time together. can we talk about something else now?” “<strong>How’s school? What do you and your friends do when you have free time?”</strong> “Uhm, school’s okay. I don’t really have a lot of friends, but little Dizzy and I usually play outside and paint together.” <strong>“Okay, that’s a good start”.</strong></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A week after going to the Welfare office- Saturday morning</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>*BUZZZZ* </em>
</p><p><em>            Today, the social worker is coming over. They have to check on our home life to make sure that we really do qualify for AFDC. *BUZZZZ…..BUZZZZ* </em>Grimhilde kicked Evie Evie’s left leg slightly, <strong>“Answer the fucking door.” <em>*</em></strong><em>Then my mother gets money and the food stamps for us. Papa has a short shift at work, so he was upstairs getting ready. Evie walks to the apartment speaker and presses “Speak”. “Who is it?”, she questions. “</em>It's Ms. Turner.” <em>“The social worker is here</em>,” Evie softly tells her mother. Julio walks down the stairs and takes a seat on the right end of the sofa as the Evil Queen shouts at Evie. <strong>“Why didn't you tell me that bitch was coming so fucking early?”</strong> <em>“Come up,”</em> Evie says into the apartment speaker. <strong>“Where's my lipstick?”,</strong> she questioned. *Evie opens the door and is greeted by Ms. Turner, “Hi Evie. ”<em>“Hi.”</em> <strong>“Hello, Ms. Turner. How you’re doing?”</strong> “Hi, Grimhilde. How are you?” <strong>“Oh, please excuse the mess. One of the cats did that</strong>.” “How are you, Grimhilde, Julio? <strong>“I'm doing really well, Ms. Turner. Thank you,</strong>” spoke the Evil Queen. “<strong><em>Ah yes, we’re doing alright over here,”</em></strong> stated Julio. “Good, good” “<strong><em>I'm sorry, you’ll have to excuse me. I have to leave for work. Bye love.”.</em></strong> He gives Grimhilde a quick hug and a peck on the lips. <strong><em>“Evie, make sure you behave for your mother.. sweetheart.”</em></strong> <em>*Evie nods her head at her father, knowing the true meaning behind his words…” behave or else”.* </em>“Mhmm, yes Papa.” And with that, Julio grabbed his coat, along with some of his other belongings, and was on his way.</p><p>            “And have you been looking for a job?” <strong>“I have, Ms. Turner. I am. But they've all been saying the same thing. You know, they'll call me back. They'll get back to me.” “When did you go looking for the job? l went last week, and I filled out several applications. And they all said the same thing, that they would call me.” “</strong>Okay. I will be seeing and speaking with you in a week or so.” <strong>“ln a week or so?”</strong> “Yes.” <strong>“Okay, do you know what time you'll be coming?”</strong> “I'll let you know.” <em>*Evie mentally chuckled. “Not everyone falls for her “charming” personality.* </em>“Thank you so much.” “Evie, any questions for me? <em>* Evie shakes her head no* </em>How are you, Evie?” <em>* Evil Queen looks at Evie as she answers the question*</em> “I’m doing alright. How’re you doing?” I'm good, thank you. Ladies, thank you for your time,” states the social worker as she gets up to leave. “<strong>Thank you so much, Ms. Turner Have a great day.” </strong><em>*Evie walks behind Ms. Turner to lock the door*.</em> “bye”, she quietly says as Ms. Turner gives a chaste smile and waves goodbye. <strong>“CLEAN UP THIS FUCKING MESS!”</strong>, explodes Grimhilde. “<strong>You're so fucking stupid. That bitch gonna come up in here and I gotta fucking make pretend? l'm so sick of it.”</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Saturday of Next week</strong>
</p><p><strong>“You know what? Let's talk about your father. Tell me about your relationship with him.” </strong>“uhm, like I said before, he does construction and is gone for most of the day. And when he does come home, he usually eats dinner and then goes to bed. I don’t usually get to see him *<em>If she was lucky*. </em>Our relationship could be better but that's okay. I’m fine with how it is”. *<em>Of course, Evie lies. It’s what her parents had trained her to say when she was about 8 and it’s barely changed since. She could tell the truth but then what would happen to her? It wasn’t a risk she was willing to take.*</em></p><hr/><p>Finally, we get to see some of the other Descendants characters.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. New Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evie has her ups and downs but she finds people along the way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Graphic r*pe scene. It has a warning right before it which is bolded and underlined.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Char household- 9:53 a.m.</strong>
</p><p>            As Evie walks through her front door, she hears her mother ask, <strong>“Genevieve, how did it go?” </strong><em>*Evie looks at her mother with a little fear behind her eyes.* </em>“ Uhhm, it went well. She asked about my relationship with Papa. I told her that even though I don’t see him a lot, we still have a good relationship.” Evie had hoped she said the right words to her mother. They should still be able to keep their money and food stamps. The Evil Queen sighs deeply before rising from her seat. <strong>“Genevieve, Genevieve, Genevieve…I swear if you fuck this up…”</strong> *<em>Evie silently looked up at her Mother as she took a pause*.</em> <strong>“If you keep fucking around with <em>my</em> money…you know what, don’t worry about”</strong> *<em>Evie looked at her mother with a confused expression not understanding her jumps in thought*</em> <strong>“I believe I found a way to make some money. You don’t have to worry about a thing,”</strong> smiled Grimhilde. Evie wasn’t comfortable with what just took place but there wasn’t much that she could do about it. <strong>“You may leave.”</strong> Evie nodded her head slightly as she slowly walked up the stairs still confused about her Mother’s cryptic message. <em>“can’t worry about that now”,</em> she whispered to herself. Once inside her room, Evie began finishing some schoolwork she had. Her class was taking a field trip later today, so she wanted to make sure that her work was done beforehand.</p><p>Grimhilde turned her back as Evie began walking up the stairs. She had an idea of what she could do to make money but how she was going to go about it was the question. Finally, something came to mind. <strong>“I’ll give them a call and see if we can start tonight.”</strong></p><p>
  <strong>5:00p.m.</strong>
</p><p>            Evie had to be at the museum by 6:00 p.m. However, she allotted some extra time in case there was traffic or if she just simply wanted to stroll. Evie was putting on her jacket as she was walking down the stairs. Se didn’t see her mother so she just assumed she was upstairs either doing her makeup or completing a skin care routine. Evie ended up just walking to the museum, enjoying the chill autumn air. She made it to the museum 5 minutes early and could see Audrey, Mal, Jay, and Carlos standing outside with Mrs. Marraine, talking and moving animatedly. <strong>“Hello Evie, how are you?”,</strong> Mrs. Marraine asked with a gentle smile. <em>“Hi, I’m good. Thanks.”</em> <strong>“Alright dear.”</strong> “Hi Evie” <em>“Hi Jay”</em>, she said giving him a small but genuine smile. After about 5 minutes, Chad walks up and Mrs. Marraine announces that they’re ready to go. <strong>“Alright, now that everyone’s here, lets head inside.”</strong> The students were surprised as they had never been inside a history museum before. For the most part, the kids played around, mocking the statues and running around. <em>*These guys are crazy*</em> Evie and Audrey were standing in front of a statue that was encased in a large glass cover, listening to Mrs. Marraine explain the history behind the statue. As Evie and Audrey were admiring the artifact, Chad thought it would be funny to scare Audrey by walking behind her and yelling “BOO!” Audrey slightly jumped forward and gently grabbed Evie’s right hand and held onto her. *<em>Evie tensed up slightly as she continued to look at the artifact. “Nobody’s ever grabbed my hand like that before”.*</em></p><hr/><p>            At around 7:30, Mrs. Marraine took the class on a small tour of the Greek portion of the museum. Evie lagged behind the group, looking at all the Greek paintings and busts. Mal ran up beside Evie and began talking. “Hey” <em>“Hey</em>” “How do you like the class so far?” “<em>uhm it’s cool. I’m learning a lot.”</em> “What do you think about FG?” “<em>Who?”,</em> Evie softly asked. “FG. That’s what we call Mrs. Marraine.” <em>*Evie continues to look at Mal with a very confused look.*</em> “FG stands for Fairy Godmother. She takes some warming up to, but she cares. Like actually cares about us. She’s easy to talk to and is always trying to help. If it wasn’t obvious, most of us don’t have the best home life.” *<em>Evie looks at Mal and nods understandingly. “I can relate,” she thinks*. </em>“She tries her best and that makes us try our best too.” <em>“Oh, does she like the nickname?”</em> “She didn’t understand at first, buuuttt… she warmed up to it. You can call her that too if you want.” <em>“mm okay. Thanks”,</em> Evie gave Mal a bright smile. “I like you”, Mal states matter-of-factly. This causes Evie to stop in her tracks. <strong>“Girls, keep up!”</strong> As Mal jogs to catch up with the rest of the class, she whispers something else to Evie. “Oh, and by the way, you have a really great smile.” <em>*Evie lets that sink in as she quickly ran to catch up with her class.“ wow, somebody likes me.”*</em></p><p>            By 8:00 p.m., the class has seen a majority of the museum and decides that now would be a good time to head home. <strong>“Alright class, I’ll see you all on Monday! Have a great night and get home safely!”</strong> A collective sound of “thanks” and “bye” resonate in the air. “Bye Evie!”, Mal shouts as she heads home. <em>“Bye Mal”</em>, Evie waves. Jay and Carlos are the only ones left in front of the building, talking on the steps of the museum. “Alright dude, I’ll catch up with you later” <strong>“Alright, see ya Jay.”</strong> Evie’s walking home with her hands in her jacket pockets when she hears footsteps run next to her. “Hey Evie, wait up.” <em>“Hi Carlos, what’s up?”</em> “Nothing much. Hey, where do you live?” <em>“Oh, I live in the Isle”</em> “Hey, ME TOO!”, Carlos shouts with excitement. <em>“Really? No way!”,</em> Evie perks up. She had never really met another kid from the Isle, besides Dizzy of course. <em>“How come I never see you around?”</em> “Usually I leave for school pretty early. And in my free time, if I’m not tinkering with some piece of technology, then I’m hanging with Mal and/ or Jay. They’re pretty cool and they usually help me get electronic parts when they can.” By this time, Carlos and Evie have made it back to their apartment building and take the stairs up. “What floor do you live on? “<em>The 4<sup>th</sup>. Apartment 4B</em>. “Oh. I live in apartment 4H.” They reach the top of the stairs that leads to the 4<sup>th</sup> floor. “I guess I’ll be seeing you around?”, Carlos asks nervously while scratching his head. <em>“Yeah, I’ll see you around Carlos.”</em> Evie gives him a big smile which he reciprocates before turning the opposite direction to get to his apartment.</p><p>            As Evie turns her key in the door, she can feel her smile fade as she comes face to face with her mother. <em>“Hello Mother”,</em> she greets kindly. <strong>“Ah Genevieve, you’re home! I have a wonderful surprise for you upstairs in your room!”</strong>, she says happily. <em>“You..you do?”</em>, Evie asks nervously. <em>*Mother never gives me surprises…at least not pleasant ones. There’s a pit in my stomach. This isn’t good…not at all*</em> <em>“Okay Mother</em>.” “<strong>Go upstairs and see. Maybe you might make a new friend.”</strong> <em>*Now I really don’t want to go upstairs but if I don’t, Mother’s gonna have to force me upstairs which will have even worse consequences.*</em> Evie sighed and turned to make her way upstairs.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING- UNDERAGE</strong> </span>
</p><p>            As Evie grabbed the knob to her door, she exhaled deeply and gently opens the door. Sitting on the bed was a man. He seemed to be in his early 30’s, had brown, medium length hair, and had a decent amount of muscle. He stood up and walked towards the door and locked it. <strong>“Ah finally, you’re here. Now we can have some fun”,</strong> and with that he roughly pushed Evie onto her bed and climbed on top of her. He used his hands to pin Evie’s arms down and used his body to keep hers down on the bed. Evie struggled underneath him as he aggressively kissed her. Tears were welling up in Evie’s eyes… she didn’t want this. She didn’t want any of this. She continued to fight back until he punched her in the stomach.  <strong>“I like a girl with a bit of fight, but you need to calm down. Or don’t. Either way, I'm getting what I came for.”</strong> He continued aggressively kissing her and then stuck his hand under her shirt. Evie continued to squirm, so he took it upon himself to take off his belt with one hand, while using his other hand to hold both of Evie’s hands above her head. He pulled his belt from his waist and quickly wrapped it around her wrists, effectively binding her hands together. <strong>“There we go. Much better, don’t you think?”,</strong> he said with an evil smirk. <em>“Please…stop”,</em> Evie begged as she squirmed around. <strong>“By the way, if you’re looking for a name to call out tonight... it’s James.”</strong> James’ hand found its way back under Evie’s shirt, his left hand rubbing along her stomach while his right began to cup her breasts over her bra. His left hand joined the right as he roughly groped Evie’s chest. <em>“Please”</em>, Evie cried as tears streamed down her face. James began to raise Evie’s shirt above her chest and pulled Evie’s bra down. He tweaked both of her nipples and chuckled to himself. <em>“no no no no”</em>, Evie cried out. James continued to rake his hands across Evie’s upper body, touching every part of exposed skin he could. He made sure that he straddled Evie’s legs as he took off his shirt. He rose quickly to take off his jeans, leaving him only in his boxers. <strong>“Mhmm, you’re far too dressed for the festivities in store for tonight”</strong>, he stated as he roughly yanked Evie’s jeans off her body. <strong>“Ah ah ah, somebody was expecting something to happen tonight</strong>” James singsonged as he saw Evie’s black lace panties. <em>*This…this can’t be happening. This just can’t be*</em> Evie aggressively shook her head side to side, <em>“No...no… I don..I don’t…”</em></p><p>            As Evie was talking, James took it upon himself to shove his shirt in Evie’s mouth as he pushed aside her underwear to insert two fingers into her, rather unprepared, cunt. Her eyes widened as she screamed and tried to wiggle away from the pain he was inflicting on her.  He pumped in and out of her,furiously, without any remorse for the young girl he was currently taking advantage of. “<strong>Don’t worry baby, just gotta get you warmed up for me…just trying to be polite.” </strong><em>*Oh, yeah ever the gentleman he was*</em> “<strong>Hmm, I think you’re ready”</strong>, he said as he removed his fingers from Evie. He stood up and pulled down his boxers, releasing his penis from its cloth cage. <strong>“Alright…time for the show, </strong>he said with a smile on his face. Evie’s tears had free range now. <em>“NO…PLEASE DON’T…PLEASE!!”</em> was what Evie was trying to say behind her gag, but nothing came out but muffled sounds. James rubbed his cock a few times before he lined himself with Evie’s entrance. <strong>“Here goes nothing”</strong>, he stated as he shoved his penis into Evie’s vagina. Once again, Evie screamed into her gag and was full on sobbing at this point. If she thought James was rough before, then she was incredibly mistaken. He pumped into Evie with a ferociousness she had never experienced before. He grabbed a hold of her chest as he continued to violate the Isle teen. <strong>“Ddd…damn! You feel amazing!”</strong> Evie just shook her head at that, she just wanted this whole ordeal to be over. After about 20 minutes, James roughly gripped Evie’s hips and began to pound even faster, if that was even possible. <strong>“I’m…I’m about to…cum”,</strong> James said breathlessly. In less than 30 seconds, James’ grip on Evie’s hip had became vice like as he let out a loud grunt. Evie could feel the warmth of his semen and would’ve thrown up right there if she wasn’t gagged. James stayed inside Evie for about a minute before he removed himself from Evie’s vagina and sat down next to her. Evie refused to look at him as he regained his breath. He patted Evie’s right thigh and exhaled,<strong> “Whew! That was incredible!”</strong> He slowly rose up and started to get dressed- first putting on his boxers, then his jeans. He walked back over to Evie and grabbed his shirt out of her mouth. He groped her chest and gave her one last kiss on the lips before removing his belt from Evie’s wrists. As he walked out the door, he looked back and said to Evie, <strong>“Man, you’ve got a great rack.”</strong> And with that he was on his way which left Evie alone in her room where she broke down on her bed.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>END OF TRIGGER WARNING</strong> </span>
</p><hr/><p>            “Ahh, here’s your money Queen”, James stated as he pulled out $500 dollars from his wallet. “You followed through…as always” <strong>“Ah yes, thank you. Pleasure doing business with you James.” </strong>The Evil Queen pocketed the money and quickly made her way up the stairs. Evie’s door was ajar, so she just stepped in. Evie was slightly curled up on the bed, staring past her ceiling.<strong> “Make sure you clean this shit up” </strong>was all she said to Evie as she walked away. Evie looked at her mother and then back towards the ceiling. Almost robotically, Evie raised herself from the bed and stripped the sheets. She tossed the soiled ones into the closet for now and put fresh, clean sheets on her bed. She carefully made her way into the bathroom and quickly took a hot shower where she scrubbed her skin until it was red. Once out, Evie put on an oversized band t-shirt, some panties, and some pajama pants. She cut the lights out, crawled into bed and silently read the clock (9:30 p.m.) as she curled into the fetal position, quietly hugging herself to sleep.</p><hr/><p>We get more interaction with Evie and the other members of the Core 4 plus Audrey. As the story progresses, we'll see more fleshed out characters and get more background on Evie's parents.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day after Evie's most memorable night</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          Short chapter and implied non consensual sex</p>
<hr/><p>             It was 3:53 a.m. when Evie finally decided to get out of bed, it wasn’t like she was sleeping anyway. She quietly tiptoed down the stairs into the kitchen to get something to eat. Evie opted to make a ham and cheese sandwich with a side of water. She ate slowly as she fought the tears coming to her eyes as she thought about the events that transpired last night. Her time at the museum was probably one of the best moments of her life. The way Audrey grasped her hand when she got frightened by Chad made Evie feel things- she felt warm, wanted…loved. Her interactions with Mal and Carlos afterwards only furthered these feelings. Mal bluntly stated that she liked Evie while Carlos implied it. The whole thing felt magical; she really couldn’t believe it. But of course, her mother found a way to take that away from her.</p><p>            As Evie looked past her sandwich, she heard footsteps heading her way. She scrambled to her feet as her Mother entered the room. <strong>“Oh, hello Genevieve, fun last night keeping you awake?”,</strong> asked Grimhilde “sincerely”. <em>*Evie put her head down as Grimhilde continued speaking.*</em> <strong>“Oh, you know, you shouldn’t be eating this late. It adds weight to all the wrong places”,</strong> Grimhilde stated as she gently caressed Evie’s chin. <strong>“Oh well, you’re pretty enough to get some man, I guess.” </strong>*Evie continued to look at the ground with tears in her eyes* <strong>“Yet it</strong> <strong>didn’t seem to be a problem last night though now did it?”,</strong> smirked the Evil Queen wickedly. <em>*A tear escaped from Evie’s right eye as she lifted her head to look at her mother.* <strong>“</strong></em><strong>Oh don’t cry. * She wipes the tear from Evie’s face* You’ll make yourself all red and puffy, and we <em>know </em>that no man wants that. If you still had sex with James and he had no negative remarks about your body, then any man will do”, </strong>Evil Queen said as she caressed Evie’s left cheek.<strong> “Well, since you already started eating, it only makes sense that you finish. Make sure you clean up when you’re done”, </strong>she stated as she grabbed a bottle of water and headed back up the stairs. Evie looked down at her feet then back at her sandwich before deciding she wasn’t hungry anymore and sat back down in her seat. A few more tears slipped down her cheeks as she got lost in thought. <em>* “…then any man will do”… what is she planning?*</em> Evie couldn’t wrap her head around the whole situation: her mother allowing it to happen and then making it seem as if Evie <em>willingly</em> had sex with James the Stranger. She didn’t <em>want</em> to, she tried to fight it, but he was too strong. Maybe if her parents fed her more then she would’ve had the muscles to defend herself. Instead, she was just some teenager that got taken advantage of.</p><p>            Evie wrapped up the few bites of her sandwich that she had left and put it in the fridge. She couldn’t force herself to eat but she surely couldn’t waste food, otherwise she would suffer a punishment along with a beating. She grabbed her water bottle and made her way back into her room where she sat on the bed, the part that James hadn’t tainted. She couldn’t go to sleep, so she decided to occupy her time another way- designing. It was something she liked to do in her free time, without her parents’ knowledge. Papa didn’t pay enough attention to her when he wasn’t working, and Evie wouldn’t allow her mother to undermine her designs like she did everything else in Evie’s life. It was a quiet enough hobby that she didn’t have to worry about disturbing her parents. She didn’t know if she was any good, but it was a small thing that made her happy and kept her sane. Evie designed until the sun came up, at which point, she hid her drawing journal in its secret spot- taped behind a small notch behind her dresser. After a while, she could hear her parent’s door open and the patters of their feet against the worn, wooden floor. She closed her eyes and held her breath as she heard their footsteps fade down the stairs. <em>*Evie sighed deeply as she mentally prepared herself for the day ahead. “I only have to get through today, I have school tomorrow. I just have to get through today.” *</em></p><p>            Evie looked into her closet and saw the soiled sheets from the other night and forced herself not to burst into tears as a few slid down her cheeks. She reached into the closet and grabbed them as she headed down the stairs to do a small load. <strong>“Genevieve!! Reminiscing about your late-night tryst?”, </strong>smirked the Evil Queen as Evie stepped into the room. Evie looked up towards her mother as she spoke<strong>. “Don’t worry”</strong>, Grimhilde spoke as she wiped a few of Evie’s tears away from her face, <strong>“the first one is always memorable but there’ll be <em>plenty</em> more”,</strong> she stated adding emphasis to the word plenty. <em>*Evie looked down as she slightly shifted uncomfortably. *</em> “What are you goin on about woman?”, Julio questioned as he made his way down the stairs. <em>*Evie whipped her head around in fear as she looked at her father, mouth agape. *</em> <strong>“Oh, dear! Genevieve, didn’t tell you? She had a male companion over last night and they had a little fun”</strong>, Grimhilde smiled as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. At this, Julio glared at Evie as he made his way over to his family. “You go wash those clothes and bring your ass here the second they’re done. You understand me?” <em>*Evie hesitantly nodded her head before verbally responding, “Ye…yes sir”.*</em></p><p>            Evie rushed out the front door and all but ran to the basement which housed the building’s laundry room. There was no one inside the room, which Evie was grateful for as more tears escaped from her eyes, as she loaded one of the washing machines. <em>”so much for making it through today”, </em>Evie whispered to herself. <em>“papa’s gonna kill me”.</em> Evie waited for the washing machine to finish doing its job, which took about 45 minutes. Afterwards, she placed the sheets into the dryer and turned to leave the laundry room. Evie exited the room and reluctantly made her trek up the 5 floors to her apartment. Once in front of her door, she held her breathe before timidly reaching for the doorknob. She whispered a silent prayer as she crossed the threshold and stood before her parents. Her father was holding a belt, not ol’ reliable, fortunately, but one that would still deal enough damage. <strong><em>“WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN BRING MEN THROUGH MY HOUSE, THE HOUSE THAT I PAY BILLS FOR, LIKE IT’S A FUCKING CIRCUS?!”</em></strong> <em>“II…II…”</em> <strong><em>“THIS ISN’T A FUCKING CLUB AND YOU AREN’T ENTERTAINING ANY FUCKING MEN HERE!”</em></strong> <em>*Evie stood at least an arm’s length away from her Papa as he screamed obscenities at her.*</em> As he raised his arm to strike her, Evie stood frozen in place as she watched from outside herself. After about 25 minutes, Julio collapsed into his seat as he sent Evie away. Apart from her face, her body was covered in welts and a few scratches as she gently limped out the front door to retrieve her sheets.</p><p>            As Evie was about to walk through the basement door, she heard someone call her name from behind. “Hey Evie.” <em>*Evie stopped in her tracks as she took a breath to compose herself before turning around to face the figure that called out her name, “Hi Carlos”</em>, she greeted with a small smile. “Whatchu up to?” <em>“Oh… not much, just getting some stuff from the laundry room. What about you?”</em>, she softly countered. “Ah, I’m just trynna stay out the house…working on some electronics”, Carlos said as he held up a disassembled motherboard. <em>“Well, I have to go. I’ll see you in class tomorrow”. </em>“Wait, do you wanna walk to class tomorrow?” <em>“uhh sure. I’ll see you around 8 a.m.”,</em> Evie declared as she waved goodbye to Carlos; he smiled back and gave a small wave as he watched her leave. Evie sadly made her way back to her personal hell with a million thoughts running through her mind. Before she knew it, she was back inside her apartment as she walked past her parents and kept her head down while she dragged her feet. <strong><em>“I just don’t know where we went wrong.” </em></strong><em>*Evie raised her head so she was looking at both her parent’s faces as they spoke.* </em><strong>Mmm….what are we gonna do with you?”</strong>, Grimhilde questioned. <em>*I just hope they don’t kill me*</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evie tries but her day doesn't necessarily go well</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           Trigger Warning: child abuse</p><hr/><p>            Evie spent the rest of the day confined to her room, mostly by choice, she didn’t want to have to deal with her parents all day. As Evie looked off into space, she got lost in the nothingness; to the point where she didn’t hear her mother yell her name from downstairs: <strong>“EVIE!!”... "EVIE!!"..."GENEVIEVE!!!"</strong> 5 minutes later, the Evil Queen stormed up the stairs and barged into her daughter’s room, eyes displaying fire. As soon as the door made contact with the wall, Evie was on her feet looking at her mother with eyes wide in shock then fear. “Mo…Mother, wha… what are you doin.. AHH!”, Evie yelped in pain as her Grimhilde grabbed a chunk of Evie’s brown locks and shook her violently. <strong>“I have been yelling your name for 5 minutes. I am not a patient woman so when I call, YOU COME! UNDERSTAND?!”</strong> “I’m sorry Mother… I didn’t hear you” Evie strained out as her mother tightened her grip on her scalp. “<b>I’m fucking sick of your attitude lately. You just think you’re sooo grown. I’ll fucking show you grown.” </b>Grimhilde stomped towards her room with Evie in tow as she slammed the door. The Evil Queen tossed Evie in the direction of her bathroom. After locking the bedroom door, she grabbed Evie by the arm and led her into the bathroom and made her stand in front of the toilet.</p><p>            <strong>“Kneel.”</strong> “Mo..Mo…what” <strong>“I said KNEEL!”</strong> Evie quickly dropped to her knees while Grimhilde circled behind her. <strong>“You see, you just lounge around here, never really doing anything, at least not anything important”</strong> <em>*”I’m the one that usually cooks the meals, clean, and the grocery shopping”* </em><strong>“You just sit up in the house eating all the food without a care in the world”</strong> <em>“* I’m worried and scared almost 24/7. I eat enough to sustain myself… barely”* </em><strong>“You don’t know what it’s like to be a women… to have to suffer… to sacrifice. I slave all day to make sure we have necessities </strong><em>*”If that’s what you want to call it”*</em> <strong>while you have the AUDACITY to act like a big woman in <em>my</em> house.</strong> *Grimhilde kicked Evie in the back<strong>* Since you want to eat up all the food, you’re gonna give it back.</strong> <em>*Evie looked up at her Mother with confusion in her watery eyes*</em> <em>“Mother… what do you mean?”</em> “<strong>You’re gonna throw up everything you ate today”</strong> <em>*Evie gasped in shock as she attempted to back away from the toilet.*</em> “nnn…no”</p><p>            <strong>“Now Genevieve, stop fighting. In order to be a real woman, you <em>have</em> to do this”,</strong> stated the Evie Queen as she grabbed a scrambling Evie. “Moth…I don’t want to!” <strong>“Shush!”</strong> Grimhilde wrestled with Evie for roughly 5 minutes before she was able to plant Evie in front of the toilet, allowing her to forcefully shoving 2 fingers down her throat. Evie squirmed as she felt her Mother’s cold, smooth fingers scratch at the back of her throat; she could feel the angry, foul bile rising up. She didn’t realize how far she moved away from the toilet until it was too late; the vomit hit the toilet, but mostly laid upon the black and white tiled floor. Before Evie could even finish the act of vomiting, the Evil Queen’s right hand was entangled in Evie’s dark brown locks as she brutally shook her back and forth. She backhanded Evie as she pulled her head back to look at her. <em>*Evie squealed in pain as her eyes began to water again*</em></p><p>            <strong>“Now you’ve fucking done it. YOU SEE WHAT YOU FUCKING DID?</strong>! *Evil Queen roughly lets go of Evie’s hair as she lands a kick onto her stomach.* <strong>“I’M TIRED OF YOUR GODDAMN BULLSHIT!”,</strong> rants the Evil Queen as she continues her angry tirade while kicking and punching a slightly cowering Evie. <strong>“I TRY TO BE A GOOD MOTHER AND PROVIDE YOU WITH REAL LIFE EXPERIENCES, ALL FOR YOU TO FUCK IT UP, EVERY. SINGLE. TIME!”</strong> Closed fists and heavy feet make contact with different parts of Evie’s body: her arms, legs, back, and stomach. But not the face, never the face. Evie tries her best to block the attacks, but it’s too much. With her mother being as enraged as she is, her attacks were somehow quicker and sharper, something Evie wasn’t necessarily used to or prepared for. <strong>“DO YOU ANYTHING TO FUCKING SAY FOR YOURSELF?!”</strong> “Mother…I…I didn’t mean to. it was an accident”, she whispered as she looked at her mother from behind her arms across her face. <strong>“Ugh”</strong>, she scoffed, <strong>“having you was an accident Genevieve”,</strong> she announced as her face went into a neutral expression. <strong>“Now</strong> *she smoothed down the nonexistent wrinkles on her dress* <strong>I want this bathroom to be spotless</strong>,” she spoke as she walked past Evie. <strong>“Oh, and Genevieve</strong> *she stopped short at the door frame* <strong>it better be done in 15 minutes… <em>or else</em>”,</strong> she deadpanned as she exited her bedroom.</p><p>            The water in Evie’s eyes threatened to fall but she wouldn’t let them. She only had 15 minutes to clean her parent’s entire bathroom. She could taste the left-over bile that now resided in her mouth and on her tongue; moving around the bathroom surely didn’t help with the taste or sit well with her newly forming bruises. Luckily for her, the bathroom was already in a pretty clean state, save for the floor and toilet she messed up a few minutes ago<em>. *”i just have to put more effort into the floor and toilet. everything else, i’ll wipe down real quick… then i should be okay.”*</em> She reached under her parents sink to grab the few cleaning supplies that would help her: Windex, bleach spray, Fabuloso, and a cleaning cloth. She made quick work of the bathroom; scooping the vomit into the toilet then scrubbing and wiping said toilet and floor with Fabuloso and then spraying the area with bleach. She wiped down the sink and counters and made sure to take <em>extra </em>special care with the mirrors, making sure that there were no streaks and that they shined brighter than the Chrysler building. <em>*” Mother would blow another gasket if I didn’t treat her mirrors correctly”*</em>. Finally, she wiped the area around the bathtub, the grout, and the shower tiles, and she was done.</p><p>            Just as she was done scrubbing the last shower tile, the Evil Queen stormed in with a sickly, sweet smile plastered across her face. <strong>“Genevieve”,</strong> she said in an authoritative tone, <strong>did you finish what I asked you to do?”</strong> “yes Mother. I just need to put the supplies back.” <strong>“Well you better hurry before I get upset again.”</strong> <em>*Evie placed the supplies back under the sink and kept her head down to avoid her Mother’s gaze as she slinked out the room.*</em> <strong>“Wash your mouth. Men don’t like a woman who can’t take care of herself</strong>”, Grimhilde yelled out as Evie walked out her bedroom door. “yes mother”, Evie said above a whisper as she made her way into the bathroom in the hall. Evie quickly rinsed her mouth out with Listerine and quietly retreated to her room where she laid on her bed, thinking. She found herself either lost in thought or thinking these days, which proved to be dangerous if she wasn’t alert.</p><p>            <em>*“Mother said I was a mistake. I always knew their lives changed when I entered it, I just… I just want them to love me. If my own parents can’t love me, who’s to say anyone will?” * </em>Evie sighed and rolled over onto her side as she looked at the shadows dancing across her wall being casted from her window. Her hips still hurt from the other night, tied with the welts and scratches she received from her Papa’s belt along with these newly forming bruises; she didn’t know how she was gonna make it through the week. <em>“I can make it to tomorrow, at least I’ll get so see Mal, and Jay, and Carlos, and even Audrey. Try as they might, they [her parents] can’t take school away from me. And if they can’t take school, then they can’t take away my friends.”</em> Evie let her eyes drift close as she let exhaustion and sadness take her.</p><p>            Evie awoke with a start as she stared into the darkness. She rubbed her face as she looked towards her clock- 1:30 am. She thought back to all the events that took place earlier in the day- he father finding out about the event with that monster, James <em>*Evie shuddered*</em> and then beating her for it, her agreeing to meet up with Carlos in the morning, and her Mother forcing her to throw up and attacking her afterwards. She smiled when she remembered that her and Carlos were supposed to walk to school together in a few hours. Evie put the clock back down as she rose to go to the bathroom. She almost forgot about the aggressions taken out on her body- almost. She carefully stripped her clothes as she took a quick shower, got dressed, and brushed her teeth. She tried not to look at her body in the mirror; she didn’t want to think about the bruises that were in the shape of a hand print on her hips or about the belt sized welts littering her body. No, she wanted to think about how at 8 o’clock am, she was gonna be with Carlos and they were going to school, and they were gonna see their friends.</p><p>            Evie climbed back into bed with a grateful smile on her face as curled further into herself, snuggling into her pillow. She was happy for school and happy that she had Carlos, and Mal, and Jay, and Audrey, and FG, and even Chad. Tomorrow was a new day, all she had to do was make it through today, which she always did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's note: As of right now, we're not gonna get too in detail with the other descendants characters. They won't show up for another chapter or two but like I said, in due time, everything will run together more smoothly.</p><p>Seeing as Evie isn't directly growing up on the Isle, her behaviors and mannerisms are gonna be a little OOC but so will many of the other characters I bring into the story later.</p><p>As you may have noticed, I already stated adding in some of my own creative thoughts: Evie lives with both of her parents, which is not necessarily a good thing.</p><p>In the movie, the main character gets kicked out of school for being pregnant at 16, with her second child while still being in Junior high/ middle school. I changed it to Evie getting kicked out for missing too many school days. I did research and schools could kick students out for truancy. They could also send them to juvenile court, this all happens with a parent present. Evie's parents aren't too involved with her school life so they never got the notifications about Evie being truant.</p><p>Question: Should I put trigger warnings before the sections like I did for this chapter or at the beginning like in the author's notes?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>